Super Mario X-over: Crossover Heroes!
by Neometalx2
Summary: When evil doers of other dimensions unite to take over the multiverse, a team led by the red-clad plumber himself must unite to ensure the very safety of dimensions everywhere, all while having a ball in the summer! It's an epic crossover between the worlds of Mario, Sonic, Kirby, Gumball, Regular Show, Steven Universe, and The Loud House, all in one epic story!
1. Prelude to Chaos! Eggman's Master Plan!

**(Music: Birth of Frieza's Army- Dragon Ball Super Broly)**

**_15:00_**

**_Planet Mobius_**

This is Planet Mobius, a world where many wonders exist. This planet is split in 2 parts: one where mankind resides and another where the strangest of people live. They call themselves Mobians: anthropomorphic animals that live every day lives just like humans. Over the years the Mobians have made quite the lives for themselves, with many civilizations being formed in their region of Mobius, all while coexisting with their human partners. However, this planet has seen its fair share of danger, from both outside forces to threats from the planet itself. The most prominent threat though was in the form of a well known intelligent megalomaniac.

**_15:10_**

**_Mobius Badlands_**

We now see ourselves in the Mobius Badlands. Nothing but endless darkness exists here. And as such the Mobians and humans choose to stay away from this part of the planet. But that doesn't mean it completely empty. This place is the home of many metallic monstrosities known as "Badniks". These robots ranged from Motobugs and Buzz Bombers, to Egg Pawns and Egg Robos. Who's responsible for these creations, you may ask. The man who made these Badniks lies just at the center of the Badlands, inside a gigantic fortress. Said fortress possessing a familiar looking face.

**_(Multiple Buzz Bombers swarm around the Metal Base. We then zoom inside it to see Egg Pawns working at different stations. The zooming stops at the main control center, where 2 robots cleaning.)_**

"Geez, we've done nothing but clean ever since what happened at the Lost Hex", said a yellow cube-shaped robot known as Cubot.

"It's only been a week since that time. I wonder when the boss might come up with another master plan that's certain to fail", said a spherical red robot known as Orbot.

And lo and behold, a egg shaped, mustachioed man came through an elevator, and he wasn't in a good mood.

"Speak of the devil", said the red robot. "Good morning, Dr. Eggman! Any new plans to take over Mobius today?"

(No response)

Yes, this is Dr Ivo Robotnik. But nowadays he goes by the name of Dr. Eggman. A brilliant scientist born with an IQ of 300, Eggman was once a good man who wanted to use his brilliance for the good of mankind, just like his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. But over time, Eggman became devoted to using his smarts to achieve world domination, his main goal being to build a grand amusement park know as "Eggmanland". But time and time again, his plans were constantly thwarted by a Mobian who caused him to stay in his current mood.

Bitterly, Eggman sat in a nearby chair and turned on a nearby computer screen. On the screen was an image of blue that made the doctor's blood boil. In anger he slammed his fists on to his desk.

**(Music: Eggman Appears- Sonic Colors)**

"CURSES! I'm sick and tired of that filthy blue hedgehog ruining my plans and destroying my glorious inventions!", Eggman yelled. "It's the same thing repeated several times over".

The hedgehog Eggman was referring to was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. If you haven't met him, Sonic is the epitome of fast. Ever since he was a kid, Sonic took joy in finding adventure wherever he went. And with every adventure, he speed increased tremendously. But even with his speed, he'd never turn a blind eye to those in danger, especially with Eggman involved. And of course it succeeded in getting under the doctor's skin.

"I've come up with plan after plan and yet he still manages to thwart them", the doctor complained. "He managed to beat me even with the Time Eater's power at my side then last week he beat me at the Lost Hex. Even with all the planet's energy those six Zeti collected from the Extractor super charging my mech, I still failed. And all at the hands of that Sonic."

"Come on, boss. You can't give up yet", Cubot said eagerly.

"Maybe today might be the day where you finally beat him", Orbot added. "Though I really shouldn't get my hopes up."

Eggman growled at this remark. Of course Orbot would have some sort of snide comment come out of his voice chip.

"I just don't understand. Most of my plans have been full proof. How is that hedgehog always victorious over me?", Eggman wondered. "What does he have that I don't?"

Suddenly, a big realization hit the doctor. It finally came to him why his arch enemy was always one step ahead of him.

"Wait, that's it!", Eggman yelled. "He has his little crew of friends helping him and there's only one of me. Even with scientific IQ, I'm still outnumbered. I need my own team of allies to stand toe to toe with that group of rodents!"

"I know!", Cubot yelled. "What about those Zeti guys? They nearly had Sonic beat!" Orbot facepalmed at this.

"No, you dumbot!", Eggman yelled. "Yes, the Zeti nearly had him beat, but even with their increased abilities, Sonic still defeated them. Plus, I won't be able to find another Cacophonic Conch and get those six maniacs back on my side! I need an incredible team. A group that's out of this world! No... out of this dimension... Yes, yes of course!

**(Music: Android Ending- Shadow the Hedgehog)**

"What do you have in mind, boss?", Orbot asked.

"I know exactly how I'm gonna find a crew strong enough to put that hedgehog in his place", Eggman said, donning a wicked grin. "And I know the first person to start with."

Immediately, Eggman started typing in something on his computer. It was a message. A message to someone who he knew all too well.

"I know we failed the last two times, but this time I know for certain we'll succeed", Eggman said. After typing his message, he sat and waited patiently. Then sure enough, he got a video call from the person he sent the message to. Without any hesitation, Eggman answered the call.

_"Long time no see, my brilliant counterpart", _said a man who sounded very similar to Eggman. "_To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"_

"Meet me in 3 minutes, Nega", Eggman said. "I have a glorious plan and I can't do it without you."

_"I'll be there soon...", _said Eggman Nega, Eggman's alternate dimension counterpart. The two of them teamed up in the past and Eggman must've meant business this time around if he needed Nega's help.

"Thank you, Nega", Eggman said. "I look forward to our meeting." With that, Nega hung up.

**_"Playtime's over, Sonic! This time you're mine! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"_**

**(Music: Title- Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games)**

_Supernekobro presents..._

_Based on the characters owned by..._

_Nintendo_

_Sega_

_HAL Laboratory_

_Cartoon Network_

_and Nickelodeon__..._

**SUPER MARIO X-OVER: CROSSOVER HEROES!!!**

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! Supernekobro here with the first chapter of my crossover story, Super Mario X-over. After 3 months of thinking this through, the moment is finally here to post the first chapter and trust me, there is definitely more to come with this story. For those who wondering how this will affect TLH: Devil's Awakening, I'm still working on it. Progress has been slow because I'm rewriting the 3rd chapter and I'm working on this story. But don't worry as soon as I have this chapter posted work will resume. Also, today's my birthday! I'm finally turning 17 and what better way to celebrate than get this bad boy out right now. Anywho, Chapter 2 is coming soon! _**


	2. Peach's Festival Plans! (Part 1)

**_15:45_**

**_Mushroom Kingdom_**

Our story continues in another world far different from Mobius. Here, we see a world that's a little out of the ordinary. This is the Mushroom World, where many bizarre and wacky places are just waiting to be discovered. But the main attraction of this chapter is the number one location in the world: The Mushroom Kingdom. Here, happy-go-lucky little mushroom creatures known as "Toads" inhabit the land, living carefree under the rule of their benevolent and kind-hearted ruler, Princess "Toadstool" Peach. Right now, Peach was planning something very important...

**(Music****: Star Festival- Super Mario Galaxy)**

**_"Dear Mario, please come to castle. I need your and Luigi's help preparing for the Mushroom Kingdom Summer Festival. I know it's a few months away but I wanna get ready as soon as possible!_**

**_Yours truly, Princess "Toadstool" Peach_**

* * *

Well, what a pleasant surprise! It seems that the Princess is getting ready for something truly spectacular! For the first time ever, the Kingdom would have a big celebration to commemorate the summer season and Peach had **BIG **plans for this festival. There would be plenty of fun games to play, tons of singing and dancing, and let's forget all the food everyone will eat. Peach has been hoping that this festival will be something truly amazing. And to ensure this, she needed a few extra hands...

* * *

**_16:12_**

**_Mario Bros. Residence_**

**(Music: Mario's House- Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga DX)**

"She wants us to what?", said a plumber in a green outfit.

"She needs our help preparing for the Mushroom Kingdom Summer Festival, Luigi.", said a plumber in red.

"But the festival is at least 3 months away, Mario!", Luigi said. "Why is she getting prepared so early?"

"Maybe she wants to be ahead of time.", said Mario shrugging his shoulders.

That's right, friends. We are right in the home of the Mario Bros, Mario and Luigi. Ever since they were babies, they were regarded as the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest heroes. For years they've protected the Kingdom from many threats, most notably the Koopa Pack army and their terrifying leader, Bowser. Because of these adventures, they were pretty recognizable. Well, **_Mario_** was more recognizable. Luigi on the other hand was just, well in a few words, Player 2. But the green clad plumber had his own set of adventures too. Two times in a row he saved Mario from the clutches of the king of ghosts, King Boo. That's an incredible accomplishment considering Luigi was deathly terrified of ghosts. But he would face his fears head-on if it meant keeping his big brother safe from harm. So yeah, these 2 brother were heroes you could rely on. But back to the story:

"Well if the Princess really needs our help, then let's go!", said Luigi.

"Okey dokey, then. Let's go!", Mario said with enthusiasm. Then, the plumber duo made their way to Peach's castle, preparing to help her with her impromptu task.

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I was currently in process of thinking of ideas for this and future chapters plus being caught up with school. If some chapters take longer then they should, please don't be mad. I wanna make sure this story is as engaging as possible and doesn't end up being underwhelming. With that said, I'll see you guys in part 2 of this chapter!_**

**_(Edit: 1-28-20)_**

**_Hey, guys! Neko here once again with another edit to the story. I'm sorry if this is frustrating, but this has been in the back of my head for the longest. Ever since I said I would have this story be a retelling of Galaxy 2, I've had my doubts about it. And after much contemplating, I've decided to go back to my original plot of the story taking place in the summer. At the time of this edit, I've begun work on_** **_Chapter 6 and once I've finished revising the previous chapters, I'll get back to work. With that said, I'll see you all in the next chapter!_**


	3. Peach's Festival Plans (Part 2)

**_(Story Edit: 1-28-20)_**

**_16:30_**

**_Peach's Castle_**

After a few minutes of walking, the Mario Bros. finally made it to their destination: Peach's Castle. As the bros made their way to the castle door, they were greeted by two Toad guards.

"Hey, if it isn't the Mario Bros. themselves!", said one of the guards.

"You two here to help Peach prepare for the festival?", asked the other.

"You know it. Peach sent us here herself.", said Mario.

"Yeah! If there's anything she needs help with, we'll provide our assistance!", said an eager Luigi.

"As expected from the Mushroom Kingdom heroes!", said the first Toad guard.

"Step right this way bros!", said the second.

**(Music: Peach's Castle- New Super Mario Bros. Wii)**

As requested, Mario and Luigi made their way into the castle. It was just as they remembered it. One big corridor with many doors leading to different rooms. In that corridor many Toads were creating decorations that were perfect for the Summer Festival. Everything from star-shaped balloons, to banners that would hang perfectly on the castle walls. The Toads took a bit of time to greet the brothers once they walked in then quickly went back to work. The bros took note of how busy they were, but they had their attention on one big door with a bright yellow star that was just up a staircase. That is where Peach's throne room was. Sure enough, Mario made his way up the stairs but Luigi chose not to follow. Mario immediately took note of this.

"Hey, Luigi, aren't ya coming with me?", asked Mario.

"Nah, I think I should help the Toads with the decorations", said Luigi, taking note of the Toads current predicament. "They all look extremely busy and they could use a hand.

"Alrighty then. I'll go and meet with Peach and see what she needs help with."

With that, Mario entered the room the throne room and was pleased that he was graced with the presence of a young tall woman, with golden blonde hair and a pretty pink dress, sitting comfortably in her throne. Upon seeing her knight in shining armor, she stood up to greet him.

"Hello, Mario! It's so nice to see you again!", Peach said happily.

"Same to you, Princess. I'm glad you brought me and Luigi to help you out, but why are you preparing for the Summer Festival so early? It's only 3 months away!"

"I know, but it's all so exciting and I don't wanna be late preparing for something as exciting as this! The summer season is just full of surprises!"

Peach was correct. During the time when summer comes around, there are many surprises just waiting around the corner for people to take in. So many new sights to behold. And the cool summer breeze could put anyone in a calm relaxed state. Peach wanted this festival to convey all those feelings perfectly, which is why she got to work earlier than expected.

"I see your pretty excited, Princess.", Mario said. "If you're really keen on making this year's festival special, then me and Luigi will do our best to make it the best one ever!"

"Oh, thank you, Mario! I just knew I could count on you!", Peach said happily as she drew Mario into a hug.

"No problem, Princess. Now what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

Immediately, Mario and Peach left the throne room and joined the Toads and Luigi in preparing the Festival. It looks as if the Mushroom Kingdom would be preparing for the greatest time of their life. Or so it seemed...


	4. Premonition of Evil

What Mario and his friends had no idea was... an evil plot was surely brewing...

Deep in the lava regions of the Mushroom Kingdom lied a ginormous castle where the world's most notorious villain army resided. This crew was responsible for disrupting the peace of the Mushroom Kingdom time and time again. They were known as the terrible "Koopa Pack", consisting of enemies such as Goombas and Koopa Troopas, this army was a force to be reckoned with. Especially when their leader was the terrible, ruthless King of Koopas...

"LORD BOWSER!" yelled a single Koopa Troopa as he went running into a throne room. He then stopped in front of said throne, where the terrible king himself was sitting.

**(Music: Bowser's Theme- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)**

"What is it, soldier?! This better be good!" said the Koopa King, who was busy relaxing in his chair.

"We just received intel that the Princess and her plumbers are planning something **HUGE!**" said the Koopa Troopa.

"He's right!" said a Goomba next to him.

"The entire Mushroom Kingdom is prepping for a festival in the summer and they're starting earlier than expected! Which gives us an opportunity to prepare an eventual attack! Your Wickedness, what shall we do?"

Then Bowser had a thought. He hadn't really planned anything new to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He was pretty stumped at the moment.

"Darn. I haven't really come up with anything lately" Bowser said sadly.

"It's been a while since my last plan to take over the Kingdom. I thought if I had the Sprixies power at my disposal, I'd have a pretty good chance to beat those drain-brained Mario Bros, take over the Kingdom, and finally have Peach's hand in marriage. But those plumbers still managed to beat me!" the Koopa King yelled in anger.

Nothing irritated him more than being reminded of the times he was beaten by the Mario Bros. No matter how many rotten schemes he came up with, the two mustachioed plumbers always found a way to send the Koopa King and his armies packing. Suprisingly, it's been that way ever since they were wee little **_babies!_** And today, Bowser had to face the facts that no matter how hard he could possibly try, there was just no way he could triumph over his long time enemies. After cooling down a bit, Bowser sat down on his throne sighing with complete depression in his voice.

"Ugh, what the heck am I gonna do? If this keeps up by the time I kick the bucket, my tombstone will read "_Mushroom Kingdom's Most Lousiest Villian_"! How will I perfect my image as a evil doer? How am I gonna set a perfect example for my son?!

Ah, yes. If there's one thing Bowser had a soft spot for besides Peach, it would be his son, Bowser Jr. Jr was everything Bowser could ask for in a son: he was a well known trickster, he came up with the most dastardly plans. Heck, the kid could pilot his own airships and lead an armada. But just like his father, Jr would face defeat at the hands of the Mario Bros too. Yep, pretty same thing, different story. Speaking of Jr...

* * *

**(Music: The Pilaf Gang's Plan- Dragon Ball Super)**

"HAHAHAHA! I got it! That old koot didn't even catch me in the act!" laughed a small turtle-like child as he ran as fast as he could while holding a painting in his hands. Said painting had a ghostly face on it.

"I can't wait for Dad to see this! He'll be so proud when he sees that I've got an old friend to help us with a new plan to get Mama Peach!"

Finally, the child made a stop once he reached his destination: his home in Bowser's Castle. Upon his appearance, guards let in their prince and he walked inside calling for his dad. Soon enough, the child reached his father's throne room.

"Hey, Dad! How's it going?!" the child asked in excitement.

"Oh, hey Jr. Whatcha' got there in your hands" Bowser asked with depression still lingering in his voice.

"Let's just say I brought an old friend that'll help us succeed next time we get our hands on those no good Mario Bros!" Jr said while handing his father the painting.

Upon grabbing the painting, Bowser expressed visible shock upon seeing who was on the painting. But then his shock slowly turned to disappointment.

"*_Sigh*. _Looks like Green Stache beat you again, huh old friend?"

This old friend of Bowser's was none other than King Boo. As his name implies, he was the king of the Boos, ghastly figures in the Mushroom Kingdom. As you already know from the 2nd chapter, King Boo was Luigi's long time nemesis and they made a perfect match, given Luigi's fear of ghosts. However, the green clad plumber was willing to stow his fear deep down if it meant stopping King Boo and saving his brother and friends. After their previous battle, King Boo was imprisoned within a painting with no hope of ever returning. Or so you may think...

Back on topic, Bowser took a long hard look at the painting then sat it down so he could go back to his throne. At that moment, Bowser Jr took notice of his father's depressive state and went over to him.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Jr asked. "Now that I got King Boo we can come up with another plan to kidnap Mama Peach and beat those chump Mario Bros once and for all!"

"And it'll all end the same: The Mario Bros beat us, rescue Peach, and we take off back here with our tails tucked between our legs" Bowser said. "It's the same thing over and over again, son. Nothing's ever gonna change."

"Come on, Dad! You've never given up like this before. No matter how many times Mario beat you, you always got back up and came up with all sorts of cool plans to beat him! I know this time you'll finally have one plan that'll lay him out for sure!"

"I know, son but I've tried almost every low down, baddest thing I could possibly think of and at every turn Mario's always one step ahead of me. And I highly doubt that there might be some grand opportunity that'll pop up outta nowhere and give me what I need to win."

At that moment, a few small sparks emitted from the left side of the throne room. In a few seconds they got even bigger, much to the concern of everyone in the room.

**"BY THE GREAT GOOMBA KING, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" **yelled the Goomba soldier.

"I don't know but I'm getting outta here!" the Koopa Troopa yelled while high tailing it out of the throne room.

As soon as he left, the sparks formed into one big violent portal. Bowser and Jr were astonished by this sight.

"WOAH! What is that thing?!" Jr said in excitement.

"I don't know, Jr, but whatever comes out of there is getting flame broiled!" Bowser said while pushing his son lightly out of harm's way.

Then, as if Bowser's words had an effect, a long black boot emerged from the portal. This boot belonging to a man who immediately emerged from the portal. Said man had a long, bushy mahogany moustache and wore a red coat. After stepping out of the portal, the man laughed with pride, much to the two Koopas' confusion.

"YES! It worked! It actually worked!" the man said in excitement. "I knew these portals would take me somewhere! Now to find someone who will actually join my crew of villains!"

The man then looked in front of him to see Bowser and his son looking at him in total bewilderment. After a few seconds of silence, Bowser walked straight up to him.

"Alright, buddy, I got a two questions for ya: Who are you and where the heck did you come from?!" Bowser demanded. Immediately the moustached man got into a formal position.

**(Music: Eggman's Plan- Sonic Unleashed)**

"Oh, right. Sorry for intruding on your private quarters. Allow me to introduce myself. I'am Doctor Ivo Robotnik. But nowadays, I'am referred to as Dr. Eggman."

"Doctor? You're don't look like any doctor I've ever seen before" Bowser said.

"Of course you haven't. I'm the greatest scientific genius in the world! My IQ rivals that of any genius in this universe" Eggman boasted. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. I didn't get your name, kind sir.

"You wanna know who I am? I'm the ruler of these here Lava Lands. I go by a lot of names, but you can call me Bowser."

"And I'm his son, Bowser Jr! I'm the prince around here!" the young Koopa said.

"Yep, one day my son is gonna rule this world all on his own!"

"Oh, it warms my heart seeing a father-son bond such as this" Eggman said warmly. "And looking at the two of you well I can tell you both are villains."

"Yeah, we are. We're the baddest villains in the Mushroom Land! Whole kingdoms tremble at the very mention of the terrible Koopa Army! Wait a sec, what does a smart guy like you want with no-gooders like us?"

"It may interest you to know that I'am somewhat of a villain myself! My homeworld, Mobius, has faced great terror at the hands of my brilliant robotic creations! But with every brilliant I create, I'm always foiled by some cocky blue upstart!"

"I know where you're coming from", Bowser said bitterly. "Ever since I was Junior's age, two pasta brained plumbers have always foiled my plans to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond!"

"Plumbers, huh? Well, I have to deal with a mutant blue rat getting in my way."

"Wait, a mutant rat?" Bowser asked confused.

"Well, a hedgehog to be precise. His name is Sonic. For years, that nasty little pincushion was gotten in my way, trashing my robots and foiling my master plans!"

"Geez, Eggy. This Sonic guy sounds just as worse as the Mario Brothers!"

"Mario Brothers?" asked a confused Eggman.

"The plumbers I was telling you about. There's one in red named Mario (no surprise there). Then there's one in green called... uhhh. What's that guy's name again?"

"His names Luigi, dad!" Junior answered.

"Oh, right, Weegee! That's his name!

"Wrong name!" Junior yelled.

"Anywho, Mario and Weegee have been fouling up every plan I have to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and take the princess of the land, Peach's hand in marriage!"

"This world has a princess?" Eggman asked.

"Yes. For years, Princess Peach has been my soulmate and I've done everything I could possibly think of to win her heart. But Mario always gets in my way!" Bowser yelled angrily as he punched a wall, startling both his son and Eggman.

"From the way you describe him, this Mario sounds like more of a pain than Sonic. Well, all the more reason why I need my new master plan to truly work out."

"Master plan? What are you talking about, Eggman?"

"I came up with it yesterday. For years, Sonic has foiled my plans but he hasn't done it by himself. Most of the time, his victories over me have been because of his annoying friends. They may not have my brilliant IQ but they have the strength neccessary to rip my plans apart. Even with my smarts and incredible inventions they'll always back me up into a corner."

"Same deal with the Mario Bros." said Bowser. "Even though my armies outnumber them, they still find a way to stop me. Castle after castle, airship after airship all destroyed by those two."

"Yeah, those no good Mario Bros. are the worse!" Junior yelled. "I just want the time to finally come where my dad and I finally put em out of their misery!"

"Why wait? That time has finally come, my boy!" Eggman said. "My master plan is this: I'm going to put together my own crew of villains to finally put Sonic and his friends in their place. I already have one member and that's my alternate dimension double, Eggman Nega. I just need a few more members and my plan will reach it's rising point."

"So what you're saying is, you need a few tough cookies on your team" Bowser said. At that moment he donned an evil grin. Then he put his hand out in front of Eggman.

"If you need more members on this little team of yours, then count me in!"

"Oh but of course!" Eggman said as he took Bowser's hand and shook it.

"And today's your lucky day! You just got one more member" Bowser said as he looked at King Boo's portrait.

"Hm? Who do you have in mind?" Eggman asked puzzled.

"KAMEK, REPORT!" Bowser yelled. Then out of nowhere, his longtime caretaker, Kamek the Magikoopa teleported in front of him.

"You rang you nastiness?" Kamek asked

"Yeah. I need you to bring my old friend out of his slumber" Bowser said, pointing to the portrait.

"Right away!" Kamek complied. Then with one swing of his wand, the Magikoopa casted a spell on the painting. Then the portrait started shaking.

**(Music: Frieza's Scheme, Premonition of Death- Dragon Ball Super Broly)**

After a few moments of shaking, the painting disappeared and out came the king of Boos himself. And boy, was he happy to be free.

"YES! At long last I'm free! Again. And now to plan my revenge against-

King Boo stopped his speech short when he saw what was in front of him.

"Long time no see, old friend." Bowser said with a smile.

"Bowser, old friend! To what do I owe the pleasure?

"Grab every Boo at your disposal! Dr. Eggman here is putting together a big team of bad guys and you're the one baddie I can trust to put this whole thing in action!

"No problem! I'll have all my forces assembled immediately then we'll launch an immediate attack!"

"Hold on there, your Majesty!" Eggman said before King Boo could leave. As much as I'd love an immediate attack, I think we should plan this out a little more carefully."

"What do you mean?" Bowser asked.

"We should probably wait a little while before we decide to launch an attack. If we attack now, we are more than likely to be foiled earlier than this whole plan began. We need to plan out a perfect strategy, and ensure our forces are well prepared for our enemies."

"You have a point, and while we're at it we should probably set up a new base of operations. A place where we can watch as our minions lay waste to our worlds."

"Why simply stop at just our worlds?" Eggman said as he reached into his pocket. Out he pulled a red jewel, which gained the other villains attention.

"That portal I came out of was powered by this here Chaos Emerald. On it's own, it can give machinery tremendous power. With all seven we can summon a great portal to save ourselves the time and effortlessly conquer not just our worlds, but many others as well!"

"That's incredible!" Bowser said. "But what if it had a secondary power source?"

"Wait, are you talking about-?" King Boo asked before Bowser quickly answered his question.

"Yep, we need Power Stars if we're gonna pull off something that huge!"

"What are Power Stars?" Eggman asked.

"Power Stars are trinkets of power that come from the skies above. A few years ago I used these babies to power up a few of my minions. With the power of both those Stars and those Emeralds we'll have enough power for sure!

"But where are these Power Stars hidden?" Eggman asked.

"We're in luck. Those babies will probably be all around the Mushroom Kingdom. But Princess Peach keeps most of them at her castle so we'll already have enough for our portals!

"That plan is truly spectacular! Now I know for sure I chose the right guys for the job!" Eggman said happily. "And not only will they power our portals, they can also power our forces as well!

"Now you're catching on! This time our enemies won't know what hit them!" Bowser boasted.

"Yes, Bowser! This time we'll be the ones who emerge victorious! And our enemies will bow down before the awsome might of the Great Villain Empire!" Eggman yelled triumphantly.

"Great Villain Empire? I like the sound of that!" King Boo said.

"Yeah. Soon the whole multiverse will know the names of Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega, and King Boo! THE GREATEST VILLAINS WHO HAVE EVER LIVED!" Bowser yelled as he broke out into maniacal laughter. Then Junior, Eggman and King Boo followed suit and laughed with him.

Yes, the seeds of a truly evil plan had just been planted...

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Hey, you guys! Sorry this chapter took longer than it should. A lot of the problems stem from school and just my own laziness. Christmas is just around the corner and this chapter and another special one will be the perfect early gift for you guys! After these chapters come out, I'll be taking a small break to clear my mind a little, so don't expect a new chapter at least till some time next year. Speaking of next year, that is the time I'll begin work on the prequel stories, Episode Shadow and Episode Metal, so stay tuned for those! As for Crossover Heroes, I have so many plans for this now that the villains have finally been put into place. With__ that said, the special chapter will be posted either Christmas Eve or Christmas day. So be on the lookout! This is Neometalx2, signing out!_


	5. Update: The 2020 Vision

_Hey, guys! I know I said I was taking a break but I just wanted to give you guys a quick little chapter detailing my plans for X-over in this new decade. As I said before, Super Mario X-over is a retelling of Super Mario Galaxy 2, except instead of exploring galaxies, our heroes will explore each other's dimensions in search of Grand Stars and the Chaos Emeralds. And with a big cast of characters comes a big challenge: making sure every character is used to their true potential. Well, don't worry! I'm making it my mission to ensure that all the characters, hero and villain, are properly utilized. I want Mario to be more than just a happy-go-lucky hero, I want Lincoln and his sisters to be more than just a big family with unaddressed flaws, and I want Gumball to be more than just a bumbling screwup. I want these characters to truly shine in their own ways and be truly important to this story. This goes for the Sonic characters as well. I've seen video after video talking about how Sega has screwed up the personalities of Sonic and his friends, and I can't help but agree. Back then each and every one of these characters had a lot more about their personalities than what we have now. And I want to be able to recapture that, so if you're worried about Sonic being too much of a cocky jerk or Tails being a whiny sidekick or Shadow being a Vegeta clone, do not worry. The personalities of the Sonic characters will be more akin to how they were during the Dreamcast to Modern (before Colors) eras. I've played the Adventure era games so I think I should get it right (hopefully). All that aside, I'm contemplating whether or not I should make a Deviantart page dedicated to making companion images to some chapters, but I think I should leave that decision to you guys. Speaking of you guys, I want you all to give me any and all feedback for this story so that it'll end up going well in the end. I really don't wanna disappoint you with this story so I promise I'll do my best to make this grand journey the best it can be! With all this said, give tell me what you guys think and until then, I'll see you guys next chapter!_

_(p.s. there might be anime like scenes and references in this story so if you like that, it's your lucky day)_.


	6. The Festival Begins! Oncoming Disaster!

**_3 months later..._**

**(Music: Another Story- Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Finally, after 3 months of anticipation, the big day had come at last! The Summer Festival began on a warm afternoon. Already, Toads from throughout the Mushroom Kingdom were running amok, playing around with each other and talking about how excited they were for the event. It was a truly exciting time for the Mushroom Kingdom residents.

But where would this celebration be without our guests of honor? Hopping out of a green pipe were the Mario Bros themselves! After the 3 months they spent putting everything together, they were more than happy to finally make it to the festival and unwind. And to their luck, Princess Peach promised them both **BIG, **nice slices of cake for all their hard work. Without a moment's hesitation, Mario and Luigi ran with all the energy they had to Peach's Castle to reap their rewards. As they did, Toads greeted the two heroes with much excitement!

"It's them! The Mario Bros are on their way!" one Toad said.

"Make way everyone! Mario and Luigi are coming!" said another Toad.

"Man, everyone sure is excited about this festival" Luigi said to Mario.

"Why wouldn't they be? This festival's been the works for months. To be honest, I don't blame everyone for being so happy" Mario said. "I sure can't wait to get to the castle and chow down on a piece Peach's delicious cakes!"

"You said it, bro! Now let's hurry before a Toad gets their hands on our slices!" Luigi said as he ran ahead of Mario.

"Yeesh, bro, wait for me!"

Mario then took off after Luigi while taking time to admire the sights around. The red plumber felt content with the current situation. The Toads were having a good time thanks to Peach's efforts and Mario couldn't be any happier. However, his admiring ceased when he noticed something only inches away from him. In the sky above, something was quickly approaching, almost like a shooting star. Mario then turned and went over to where this "star" would land.

"_What in the world is that? It's in the middle of the afternoon! I haven't seen shooting stars come out this early!" _Mario thought. _"I hate going off track but I need to see this!"_

After a few minutes of running, Mario finally made it to where the "star" would land and for some reason, it stopped right in front of Mario. The plumber looked confused as to why this happened but nonetheless went up to it. Mario took a few minutes to look at the glowing sight in front of him until something clicked. Immediately Mario knew this wasn't an ordinary star.

"_Hang on. Could this be...?"_

Before Mario had a chance to say a word, the glowing had stopped and revealed itself to be a tiny, apricot-colored, star-shaped creature, who quickly went towards Mario and started spinning around him.

**(Music- The ****Lost Luma- Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"MARIO! MARIO! I FOUND YOU! I FOUND YOU!" the creature yelled happily.

"It's you! You're Rosalina's Baby Luma! I can't believe it's you!" Mario said. "What are you doing here? Did your Mama send you here for something?"

"Nuh-uh, I came down here all by myself! I missed being by your side so much I just had to come down here! Especially since it's summertime!"

Mario couldn't help but smile at this. Ever since they met the day of the Starlight Festival, the red plumber had grew close to the Baby Luma. Thanks to the star child, he was able to protect the galaxy from Bowser's grasp 2 times. And if he was being honest, Mario missed the Baby Luma too.

"You really missed me that much, huh? Well, if that's the case, my hat has plenty of room for you to stay!" Mario said as he took off his hat.

"Oh boy! Just like old times!" the Baby Luma said happily. In a swift moment, he took Mario's cap then immediately sat atop Mario's head with it. Once he did, Mario felt it again. That warm, tingling sensation that began flowing into his arms. The plumber took a sigh of relief once the Baby Luma's powers finished flowing through him.

"Ah! I'll never get tired of this feeling. Just try not to take _this_ hat like you did the other" Mario said in a teasing tone. Baby Luma's response was to laugh sheepishly.

"MARIO! COME ON, BRO! WE DON'T WANNA BE LATE!" Luigi yelled for his brother.

"Ah, shoot! I'm coming, Luigi!" Mario yelled after him. "You come at the right time, kid. The princess is holding a festival to celebrate the summer season. Trust me, you're gonna have a ball."

"I know I will! This is gonna be so much fun" the Baby Luma agreed.

However, the 2 friends had failed to notice the oncoming danger that was approaching. A few inches in the sky was a Lakitu spying on the plumber from afar...

"The targets are closing in, sir, I repeat, the targets are closing in" he said in a walkie talkie.

"_Good. I'm sending the orders to attack"_ said a familiar, sinister voice from the other end.

* * *

**(Music: Trophy Presentation- Mario Kart 64)**

After a few minutes, Mario had made it to where Luigi was. His brother was standing at the castle gates, awating Mario's arrival.

"Geez, bro what took you so long?" Luigi asked.

"Sorry, bro. Got a little sidetracked" Mario answered.

"Well, you've made it just in time! The festival's about to start!"

Just then, a fanfare sounded off. The bros and many Toads waited in anticipation for the spectacle that they were about to bear witness to. As soon as the fanfare ceased, the festival patrons were graced with the appearance of parade floats resembling familiar faces in the Mushroom Kingdom, such as Toads, Goombas, Paratroopas, and of course, the Mario Bros themselves.

"Wow, would you look at that! They got every detail right!" Luigi said, admiring the floats.

"Yeah, I'm really amazed at how much effort went into this!" Mario said.

However, the real star of the show came in the form of a parade float carrying a GINORMOUS cake! At the sight of this the crowd went wild. From the top of it, Princess Peach herself emerged, greeting every spectator (and sneaking a flirty wink at Mario, who blushed in response). Guided by her steward, Toadsworth, Peach walked down from her float and into the crowd below. Upon reaching the ground she walked over towards the bros.

"Greetings, Mario and Luigi. I'm pleased to see that you both made it" Peach said happily.

"Masters Mario and Luigi, as always it's an honor to see you both" Toadsworth said.

"No problem, you two! After all the hard work we did, we wouldn't miss it for the world!" said Mario.

"Yeah, I cant wait to get this thing started!" Luigi said in excitement.

"Then let's not delay a second longer!" Peach said. Then she turned to the crowd of Toads.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome all to the first ever Mushroom Kingdom Summer Festival! We have a lot planned today and I'am truly excited to see you all have the time of your lives! So, without further ado, let's begin the festivities..."

"WITH A BANG!" someone interrupted. At that moment, a group of cannons were fired, luckily not anywhere near the Bros, Peach or the spectators. However, they did strike a few of the Toads' homes and shortly after, cannons were fired near the castle.

"What in the world was that?!" Toadsworth yelled.

"We need to get everyone out of here!" Peach said.

_"**You're not going anywhere, my dear Peach**_**_!" _**said a familiar voice.

Upon hearing that voice, Mario grit his teeth while the Baby Luma emerged from Mario's cap and looked at him with worry.

"Mario, was that who I think it is?" the Baby Luma asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, yes" Mario said in a serious tone.

**(Music: Attack of the Airships- Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Come on, bro! We gotta get the Princess and the Toads outta here!" Luigi yelled to Mario. The red plumber nodded his head and took Peach's hand.

"Come on, Princess we need to go no-"

Were the last words he said before something struck him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"MARIO!" Peach yelled with fear in her voice. Then she was grabbed by the one responsible for the attack on Mario: a lone Koopa Troopa, and he wasn't alone. Other Koopa Troopas, Goombas, armor-wearing Koopatrols, Dry Bones, and Spinies surrounded Peach and her followers.

"Oh no..." Peach said at a whisper.

"We're surrounded!" one Toad yelled

"We're doomed" another said while crying.

"Mario, get up! We gotta save them!" Luigi said, trying to wake his dazed brother. Mario complied while feeling the side of his face that was punched, groaning as he felt it.

"Ouch, I'm all good Luigi. Let's hurry and save them" Mario said.

But before any one of them could get close, they were ambushed and surrounded by a group of orange-colored robots wielding lances.

"What the heck?! What kind of minions are the these?!" Mario asked in bewilderment.

"THE MINIONS THAT ARE GONNA HELP ME GET RID OF YOU AND RULE THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE!" said the familiar voice.

"Enough stalling! Get out here right now, _**Bowser!**" _Mario yelled out.

At that moment, a lone airship appeared and standing on was the person Mario knew was behind the assault. His long time arch nemesis, Peach's frequent kidnapper, and the reason for the Mushroom Kingdom's current state of panic had appeared before him.

"It's been a while, **_Mario_**..." Bowser said with a sinister smile. In that instance, the two long time enemies stared down at one another. Another chapter in their long time rivalry was about to begin...

* * *

**_(Breathing heavily...)_**

**_Hey guys, Neometalx2 here, but I can't talk for long. I woke up today and found out that my account got taken over by a mad women and I'm pretty sure you can guess who. Out of all days, she chose April 1st to make my life a living hell. I don't know how much time I have left but, Just wanna say sorry for the long wait, and that I'm still hard at work on-_**

**_"Neoooo, it's pranking tiiiime..."_**

**_Crap, sorry about this guys! I gotta get out of here! It's not safe for me here! All of you be safe and I'll see you- AAAAHHHHH!!_**

**_"Ah, poor Neo. Guess he was taken "pie" surprise! HAHAHA! Get it? Anywho, all of you better be ready for the next chapter. Neo better start "spinning" his gears on this one. If he's lucky it might "dash" on your screens sooner than expected!"_**

**_"I think they get the picture, Luan. That's right, folks! The true star of the show is here! And it's me, true blue Sonic! Until then, stay cool and April Fools!"_**


End file.
